Di desiderio e di dolore
by dals-greaser-girl
Summary: This is a short oneshot, JustinRichard...Rated M for a reason. Sweet and angsty at the end. Please read and review.


A one-shot MBN fic. This is Richard/Justin, which means slash. Don't like, please hit the back button. After reading the wonderful Rina76's fanfics I decided to try my hand at a Richard and Justin story. I hope you enjoy this and please r&r. I do not own the characters within this story, nor the movie. If I did I would be on a cruise and sipping pina coladas. Since I don't all I have are moths in my wallet and a brain full of ideas. On with the show!

Title- **Di desiderio e di dolore**

Warnings- SLASH, M/M, LEMONS

Rating- MA, I'm serious if you are underage please do not read. Observe your local laws in regards to legal age.

Firm, slightly calloused hands slid over smooth flesh, a soft mouth following in their wake and raising gooseflesh. A warm tongue traced its' way over firm, pink nipples and teeth nipped and pulled. Short, spiky blonde hair tickled as the mouth slid down from chest to abdomen, fingers burying in the soft locks and tousling them.

Low moans filtered through the otherwise silent room, panting breaths giving away the excitement of the pretty brunette boy beneath the blonde. A hot mouth touched the inside of a strong thigh and making the smaller boy jump slightly. Fingers brushed over the firm hardness between the thighs, teasingly gliding over smooth flesh and spreading droplets of pre-come over the erect flesh. The hand tightened into a fist, pumping slowly as the mouth moved upwards and nuzzled the tip and licking the slightly salty taste before descending downwards.

Harsh gasps echoed throughout the room, words whispered in a hoarse voice dripping with pleasure, the sensual sound causing the tormentor to shiver. With a moan of his own, the blonde lifted up and took the pretty mouth of his lover, sucking on his tongue and nibbling the full, soft lips. Hips thrust together and the sounds of pleasure became louder.

Elegant hands run over hard flesh, nails scraping flesh of the other's back. Breaking from the kiss the brunette slid his mouth over cheek and jaw, nipping and sucking his way down to the succulent neck laid bare before him. Sealing his mouth over the flesh he bit down before soothing the sting with his tongue and sucking until a purple bruise had formed. Loud moans issued from the blonde above him, a primal sound of enjoyment that caused him to shift and cradle his lover's hips between his legs.

Hands sliding down the boy's back and cradling firm flesh, pulling the boy closer to him while soft lips teased nipples. With a groan of surrender the blonde pulled his lover back, savagely taking his mouth as he sank deep into the willing body beneath him. Moans of pain mixed with pleasure spewed forth and into the other's mouth as the body above him started undulating slowly, withdrawing before plunging back into the hot depths.

Tongues twined together, hands flexed and teased and the sounds of sex filled the room. The smaller boy's hands moved up the shoulders of his lover, pulling him closer before sliding down the strong back and teasing the cleft.

After what seemed like an eternity the body above him stiffened, mouth releasing a harsh groan and the feeling of hot fluid being released inside him made him come with a sharp cry….

And awaken to find himself in a dingy gray room with bars for a door. Hot tears slid down his face with the memories of yesterday swirling through his mind, cutting with the sharpness of a knife into what was left of his heart. His lover, which had felt so warm and alive in his dream, was gone. He had been gripped in the coldness of death, killed by the cop Cassie. All he had left of his love was dreams and memories and it was slowly killing him inside. Soon, though, he would be joining his lover in death, hopefully to be reunited once more.

There you have it. Short, hot and angsty. I hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review what you think. If anyone has any suggestions for story ideas please email me at Drusilladewynter at yahoo dot co dot uk. Thanks!


End file.
